1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved passive seat belt systems and more particularly to vehicle passive seat belt systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passive seat belt systems, especially for the vehicle (e.g. automobile) occupants, have been previously suggested. Such systems are designed to automatically move into position about an occupant such as upon closing of the vehicle door. Passive seat belt systems of the prior art includes systems wherein a single belt is positioned around the torso or over the shoulder of the occupant as well as systems wherein a combination of lap and shoulder belts are utilized. Exemplary of such systems are those described, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,776; 3,765,701; 3,770,294; 3,889,971; 3,895,822; 3,895,824 and 3,897,963.
One design requirement for passive seat belt systems is that they automatically move out of the way when the door is opened so as to facilitate ingress and egress of the occupant. To accomplish this feature, the systems heretofore proposed include very elaborate means for moving the belt(s) to a non-interfering position for access to the vehicle interior. Some proposed systems include motorized retracting devices and bulky actuating levers. It would be desirable is a passive seat belt system were provided which was simple is design, had minimum interference with access to the vehicle interior, was low in cost and light weight.